Yu's Birthday
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: It's Yu's birthday, so Madoka and the others come up with a plot to keep the Libra blader out of the way while they prepare a surprise birthday party! Written for Thewizardofoddness's birthday, even though it's a bit late. Enjoy!


**This was written for Thewizardofoddness's birthday. Sorry it's so late. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tsubasa!"

The silver-haired teen sighed and set down the book he was reading, turning to look at the adorable blonde tugging on his arm.

"What is it now, Yu?"

"Eagle got stuck in the B-Pit."

Tsubasa groaned. "You have to be kidding me. Really?"

"Yeah, really! He's freaking out and Madoka and Gingkie sent me to get you so that you can get him out of there!" Yu exclaimed, tugging at Tsubasa's arm until the Eagle blader stood up and started walking towards the B-Pit.

"Aren't you coming to help, Yu?" Tsubasa asked a few moments later, noting that the blonde wasn't following him.

"I just remembered that I have to go help Kenchi wash his dog. Later!" Yu waved and ran off.

"Okay…" Tsubasa said, walking off to the B-Pit.

* * *

A few minutes later, the silver-haired blader arrived at the B-Pit, only to find everything completely quiet with the exception of Gingka snoring downstairs. Madoka was calmly standing at the counter, polishing a bey.

"I thought you were having trouble with my eagle. Was Yu playing a prank on me?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, we just told him that Eagle was here. We had to keep him from coming here, it's his birthday today and we're trying to surprise him. Gingka convinced him to help Kenta wash his imaginary dog, while Kenta's going to keep him occupied until three o' clock." Madoka replied.

"Oh, I see. You just needed my help with setting up."

"Exactly! Can you go get a couple gallons of ice cream while I wake up a certain sleepyhead downstairs?"

"Sure. I'm on it." Tsubasa turned and walked out the door while Madoka headed downstairs.

* * *

Meahnwhile, Yu arrived at Kenta's house to find the greenette practicing with his bey in the front yard.

"Hey, Kenchi! Madoka said you needed help washing your dog, so here I am!" the blonde called.

"My dog? I don't have a dog." Kenta replied.

"You don't? Then why would Madoka tell me you had a dog?" Yu wondered.

"Dunno, but I was just thinking of challenging you to a battle anyway, so do you want to go to Bey Park?" Kenta asked.

"Sure! Gingkie's being Mr. Boring Pants today and won't battle me, he said he had something more important to do and Madoka was still fixing Pegasus. Let's go!"

Kenta grinned and ran off towards the Bey Park.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two young bladers arrived.

"Ooh, they got the new stadium in! Cool!" Yu exclaimed, looking down at the stadium.

"And we need someone to test it, you guys are just in time!" Hikaru's voice said from across the stadium.

"Awesome! We get to try it before anyone else!" Yu exclaimed. "Now how do I work this thing?" the Libra wielder climbed onto the lowered platform.

"Press the green button." Hikaru replied.

"Green button, huh? Okey-dokey!" Yu exclaimed, pressing the button.

"WHoa, it moves!" Yu's green eyes sparkled with excitement as the platform rose up above the stadium, where Kenta was already waiting.

"Let's go, Yu!" Kenta called.

"Right! Oh, this is so cool!" Yu exclaimed. "Let's go, Libra!" the blonde quickly hooked his silver and lime green bey onto his launcher.

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" the two launched, but their beys stopped spinning the moment they hit the stadium, having landed on their fusion wheels instead of their performance tips.

"Huh? That's not supposed to happen." Yu said in surprise, looking down at the motionless Libra.

"Hikaru?" Kenta looked up from the stadium to lock eyes with the bluenette.

"Right, I forgot. The new stadium almost requires a different type of launcher, otherwise the beys won't land properly." Hikaru said, reaching into a bag at her side and pulling out two launchers with the rip cords on the top rather than the side.

"Here, try these. They should fit into your launcher grips like a normal launcher. Press the red button to go down." she said, holding them up.

Yu and Kenta lowered their platforms and ran over to her, exchanging their launchers for the new ones, then sliding down into the stadium to retrieve their beys.

"Alright then, let's go!" Yu exclaimed, sliding Libra onto the newer launcher and holding it out.

"Yeah!" Kenta replied, following suit.

"Three, two, one! Let it Rip!"

This time, both beys landed safely in the stadium and spun steadily.

"Oh yeah! It worked! You're going down, Kenchi!" Yu exclaimed.

"You can try!" Kenta replied, the gleam of a challenge shining in his dark brown eyes.

"Libra, Sonic Wave!" Yu called, sending several blasts of bright green light at Sagittario.

"Dodge it, Sagittario!" Kenta called.

"Whoa! The whole thing rocked!" the two exclaimed as Sagittario's sudden sideways movement caused the stadium to slide up towards Yu.

"Yes. It's called the Zero-G stadium for a reason. The stadium itself isn't actually attached to anything, allowing it to move freely with the motion of the beys inside." Hikaru said. "I have to get back to the WBBA, see you guys later!"

"Co-ool!" Yu exclaimed. "Let's go, Libra!"

"Sagittario!" Kenta called, as the two continued battling.

"Libra, Sonic Buster!" Yu called.

"Yu! You're destroying the new stadium!" Kenta called.

"Whoopsie!" Yu exclaimed, but it was too late. The Zero-G stadium had already been turned into sand, collapsing out from under the two beys and causing Sagittario to lose balance and stop spinning, despite its tall spin track.

"Aww, I ruined it!" Yu said.

"That's alright, I guess. Hopefully we won't get in trouble for it. Want to go get some ice cream?" Kenta asked, picking up his bey.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Yu exclaimed, grabbing Libra and running off towards the ice cream shop.

"Gahh! Wait up, Yu!" Kenta called.

"You're such a slowpoke, Kenchi!" Yu called as he ran around the corner- and smack into Tsubasa.

"Whoops, sorry Tsubasa. I didn't see you there-IS THAT ICE CREAM?!" Yu asked.

"No, it's frozen mayonnaise. It's for a prank on Kyoya." Tsubasa replied, his quick mind coming up with an excuse as he picked himself-and the ice cream- up off the ground.

"Awww, I thought it was ice cream." Yu said as Kenta came around the corner.

"Oh, hey Tsubasa!"

"Afternoon, Kenta. If you two will excuse me, I have to get this mayonnaise to the B-Pit before it melts." Tsubasa said.

"Mayonnaise?" Kenta raised an eyebrow and Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"Oh! For that thing we're going to do tomorrow! I forgot!" Kenta laughed, catching the hint.

"I want to help prank Yo-Yo! What are we doing, anyway?" Yu whined.

"Prank me? What are you talking about?" Kyoya said suddenly, walking up next to the group and looking suspicious.

"Uh, nothing, gotta go!" Kenta exclaimed, pushing Yu off towards the ice cream shop.

"You got the ice cream, I see." Kyoya said as the two younger bladers ran off.

"Yeah. About pranking you, that was my excuse to avoid falling under Yu's suspicion." Tsubasa replied as he continued down the street.

"And why specifically me?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"First name that popped into my mind, that's all." Tsubasa said as the two continued on towards the B-Pit.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone hid, while Madoka called Kenta and told him to bring Yu over.

"Why are we going to the B-Pit, Kenchi?" Yu asked, sounding suspicious.

"Oh, Tsubasa needs us to help him catch his eagle, that's all." Kenta replied, remembering the excuse that had sent Yu away from the B-Pit while Madoka and Gingka set up the party.

"Tsubasa's having trouble with his eagle? That's unusual." Yu said, sounding even more suspicious.

Kenta shrugged. "Yeah, but it's probably frightened from Gingka and Madoka's efforts to catch it before they sent you to get Tsubasa."

"Yeah, that's probably it." Yu agreed, dropping the suspicious tone in his voice immediately.

Kenta inwardly sighed in relief. Thank goodness for Yu's innocence.

"It's a bit quiet here." Yu said as they entered the darkened B-Pit.

"Yeah, that's odd." Kenta said, waiting for the others to pop out.

"Surprise!" Gingka, Madoka, and Tsubasa jumped out of hiding while Kyoya turned on the lights.

"Happy birthday Yu!"

"Wait, what about the eagle?" Yu asked, confused.

Tsubasa facepalmed. "He was never in the B-Pit. We told you that to keep you away. Kenta's job was to keep you occupied."

"So that's why Gingkie mentioned a promise I didn't remember making to wash Kenchi's nonexistent dog!" Yu exclaimed.

"Exactly." Madoka said, grinning and handing Kenta and Yu a party hat each. "We had to keep you away from the B-Pit while we set all of this up."

"And Tsubasa just had to use my name as an excuse for having the ice cream when you ran into him earlier." Kyoya spoke up.

"Wait, so we aren't pranking Yo-Yo with frozen mayonnaise?" Yu said.

"Huh?" Gingka and Madoka looked confused.

"Long story." Tsubasa and Kenta said in sync.

"Stop calling me Yo-Yo!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Aww, but it's so much fun to make you mad, Yo-Yo!" Yu said adorably.

"Why you…" Kyoya snarled as the others laughed.

"Let's get to the cake and ice cream, shall we?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah! Ice cream!" Yu exclaimed, running to the table loaded with food.

"Leave some for me!" Gingka called, following close in the blonde's footsteps.

"Hey, where's Ben-Ben?" Yu asked once his plate-and mouth- were full of ice cream.

"I'm not sure, he was-" Madoka was suddenly cut off by Benkei arriving and crashing through the door on a unicycle.

"Umm, Benkei?" Gingka raised his eyebrow at the purple-haired blader, who was dressed in a clown outfit.

"Bull! I'm not Benkei, I'm the clown for the party!" Benkei exclaimed, getting up and trying unsuccessfully to balance on his unicycle.

"Suit yourself." Madoka sighed.

Kyoya snickered in the background, snapping a picture.

"I'm not going to let him live this one down." the greenette chuckled.

"Yay! Ben-Ben the clown is here! Now we can party!" Yu exclaimed, shoving another bite of ice cream into his mouth.

Over the next few hours, the group played games, stuffed their faces with food, argued over who got to eat more, and annoyed Madoka.

"Alright guys, it's time for pin the tail on the donkey!" Madoka said after a while, giving up on trying to keep Gingka and Benkei from arguing over the food.

"No thanks. I'll watch." Kyoya growled.

"Aww, come on Yo-Yo! It's a fun game!" Yu protested.

"Not listening." Kyoya said.

"FIne then, I'll just take your turn and you won't get to play! How do you feel about that?" Yu grinned, grabbing a second tail from the stack on the table.

"You're up first, Tsubasa!" Madoka said, approaching the silver-haired blader with a blindfold.

"I call spinning him!" Yu said.

Tsubasa sighed and tied the black fabric over his eyes. "Very well then Yu, just make it quick."

Yu grinned evilly and spun Tsubasa around a couple of times before pointing him directly at the opposite wall.

"Okay Tsubasa, go for it!" the blonde said happily, daring everyone else to tell Tsubasa to turn around.

Tsubasa walked straight across the room and drove the pin into the wall, then pulled his blindfold off.

"Yu!" he exclaimed, turning to glare at the blonde, who fell to the ground laughing.

"Kenta's turn." Madoka laughed.

"Alright, let me at it!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Ooh, can I spin Kenchi too?" Yu asked adorably.

Madoka sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Yaay!" Yu said, running over and spinning Kenta around rapidly. The Sagittario wielder crashed to the floor as Yu dove away, then got up and stumbled around for a few minutes before sticking his donkey tail on the cake and falling over.

"Are you okay, Kenta?" Benkei asked, bending over the greenette.

"I'm fine, just let me get my balance back once the room stops spinning." Kenta replied.

"Ooh, that was so much fun! Who's next?"

Gingka sighed and became the next to fall under Yu's random spinning.

"I figured I'd be nice to Gingkie." Yu said as Gingka pulled the blindfold off to see that he had nailed the donkey's nose. "My turn!"

Madoka helped the blonde tie the blindfold around his eyes, then spun him around and pointed him directly at the donkey.

"Alright Yu! You nailed it!" Benkei cheered as Yu pulled off the blindfold a few seconds later, his tack right where the donkey's tail belonged.

"Ben-Ben's turn!" Yu exclaimed, tossing the blindfold to the Bull wielder.

"Okay! Watch this, I'll get it right on the mark!" Benkei exclaimed, tying the blindfold on over his clown makeup.

Yu grinned, spun Benkei, around, and pointed him away from the donkey.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! Here I come!" Benkei said, running forwards and pinning the tail to the nearest object.

Kyoya yelped in surprise and pain as the tack Benkei was holding pierced his arm.

"Benkei! You're supposed to pin the tail on the donkey, not me!" the Leone wielder snarled, shoving Benkei away and yanking the donkey's tail out of his skin.

Yu was rolling around on the ground in laughter.

"That was great Ben-Ben!"

"Bull! I'm so sorry Kyoya!" Benkei wailed, dropping to his knees.

"Save it! And make sure it doesn't happen again!" Kyoya snarled, storming out the door.

"Aww, Yo-Yo's such a party pooper." Yu giggled.

"You caused it." Gingka laughed. "And you won."

"Of course I did!" Yu exclaimed, puffing out his chest. "I'm the boss at pin the tail on the donkey!"

Madoka laughed. "Well, are you the boss at cake-eating?"

"No, that's my title!" Gingka and Benkei exclaimed at once, charging for the table.

Yu, Madoka, and Kenta laughed as the two started fighting over the cake.

"So Yu, what do you think?" Kenta asked later as the two walked home together.

"Best birthday party ever!" Yu grinned.


End file.
